ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Same Fashion Touch
Reia, Kiva and Kermit enters the stage as the show began. Kermit: Hi, gang, and welcome to the show. Hey, I feel good tonight for two reasons. One, Scooter's uncle has extended the lease on our theater, which gives us a roof over our head. And two, our special guest star is Ms. Ruth Buzzi, which is enough to make anyone feel good. Reia: Speaking of feeling good, our other special guest stars tonight are the best agents of WHOOP: Sam, Clover and Alex. They looked harmless, but wow.. What a talent those three have. Kiva: Yeah. I'm sure that they have an act to show for. Kermit: But right now, let's get the show underway with some musical mayhem. Hit it, boys. - Kermit, Reia and Kiva went backstage to open the opening act. Reia then looked at a list of positions opened. Reia: Okay, let's see... Oh! Kiva: What is it? Reia: A position for host associate. Kiva: Gosh, that's cool. Reia: Sounds like this is right up your alley. Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Up for it? Kiva: Yeah. - Reia then write down a position for Kiva. Reia: There. Hopefully, Kermit will see this. Tapion: Seems like the show is still going strong. Reia: Oh, Tapion! Kiva: How's the starship? Tapion: Running smoothly, due to the repairs Ratchet made a few weeks ago. Kiva: That's good. Tapion: Well then, I notice that the WHOOP spies have shown up here. Reia: From the crash? Yeah, they're here. Ratchet's fixing Alex's jetpack in the meantime. Speaking of which, how's he doing? Tapion: Longer than he thought. He isn't used to see WHOOP tech personally. Kiva: Well, it has been a while since we seen them, after all. - Reia then hears the song going faster, due to Animal's haste. Reia: Hey, Kermit. Kermit: Hey, guys. I made a sheet for the job offers for the show. Oh! One of them is filled out already. Reia: Yeah. Kiva's interested in the host associate position. All I'm asking is for her to have a chance. Kiva: Please, Kermit? Kermit: Well, uh-- - Scooter suddenly came in with a huge crate coming in. Scooter: Hi, Kiva. Hey, Kermit. Kermit: Scooter, what is this? Scooter: Oh, that's a crate. Kermit: I can see it's a crate, but who's responsible for it? Scooter: I am. Reia: Is this really necessary, Scooter? Kiva: Well... After all, Scooter's uncle does own the theater. Anyway, Scooter. what's in the crate? Scooter: Well, it's a mechanical windup TV show host. Kermit: Scooter, that is the dumbest, the craziest, most ridiculous idea you have ever.. Agh!! - Scooter opened the crate and an replica of Kermit walked out. Reia: Wow.. Looks like a lot like Kermit, except for the back. Kermit: Good grief. Scooter, you're out of your mind! Kermit (Replica): Be careful, frog. His uncle owns the theater. Kermit: Kiva, take the job. Kiva: Thank you, Kermit. - The Kermit replica moved the real Kermit into the crate, believing that it was funny to the robot. While they move the robot aside, Sonja sees the job sheet and discuss it with the Lombax Five. Category:Scenes - Muppets